Pokémon Emergency!
It was quiet. The room and the city was dark. Figures were moving through the streets, heading towards the Pokémon Center. They began to scale the roof, methods unknown. They reached the roof, and the lead figure pulled something out of his pocket. He pressed a button on it, and a small beam of light shot down towards the roof. He moved the light to form a circle, and the roof was cot open. It landed inside with a resounding crash, but no one awoke. Each of the figures, seven in all, jumped in, landing quietly on the ground. A red "R" flashed in the moonlight. "Alright." The lead whispered. "You lot know what to do. Get into the recovery rooms and grab those Pokémon. And don't make a sound. We don't need the trainer's waking up. It could cause problems." The crashing noises however, had awoke Snivy, who was on the far side recovery room. She jumped off the recovery table she was on and looked out the door to see the people in black clothing running into the nearby rooms, the cries of Pokémon muffled. She thought for a moment, and ran over to Heracross, who was also asleep. She slapped him awake with the leaf on her tail. "Hera?" The Single Horn Pokémon looked around, confused for a moment. It turned to look at Snivy. "Cross? Heracross?" "Sni." The Pokémon replied in a whisper, gesturing to the outside. A look of realization came across Heracross' face. Snivy began to speak again, apparently explaining a plan to Heracross. Snivy jumped down from Heracross' table, motioning for it to follow. They cantered down the Pokémon Center Halls, looking over their backs for the members of Team Rocket. It all seemed to be going smoothly... until Heracross walked right into a small vase that the Nurse Joy kept throughout the halls. It fell to the ground with a resounding CRASH! "What was that?" One of the grunts whispered from down the hall. "I don't know, it sounded like broken glass!" "No, it was pottery!" "Who cares what it was, just find it!" Snivy and Heracross began to hear footsteps coming down the hall. Heracross made a movement like it was about to run, but Snivy shook it's head. It spit from it's mouth that landed on the ground. Then it motioned for Heracross to follow it. As they turned the corner, they heard screams. The Leech Seed Snivy had planted was a success. Snivy chuckled to herself as she managed to get herself and Heracross into the waiting room. Just as they were about to head towards their sleeping trainer, they were confronted by two Team Rocket grunts. "This must have been the cause of the noise." One of them said, looking down at the two Pokémon. "Time to grab them, just like the rest." Jason's voice came over from his sleeping bag. "Snivy, Leaf Tornado." Snivy looked over at Jason. He was asleep. Well, and order's an order. Snivy began to spin around, leaves whirling around her like a tornado. She flung the tornado in the direction of the Rocker Grunts. It lifted them up off their feet and slammed then into the wall. Snivy ran over to Jason and slapped him awake with her tail. The boy sat bolt upright, looking around nervously. "Sni." Snivy spoke, getting his attention. "Snivy? Heracross? What is it?" Snivy pointed over at the Team Rocket members who she had thrown to the wall, who were beginning to get up. "Who the heck are you?" He asked them. "We are Team Rocket." One of them said. "We steal Pokémon for profit. Exploit Pokémon for profit. All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket." It sounded memorized. "Team...Rocket? Didn't you all get your butts handed to you on a silver platter by kids? Like twice?" Jason asked. One of the grunts frowned. "W-well, yes." "And yet here you are." He sighed. "Snivy, Heracross, let's clean up the trash." The two grunts threw a Poké Ball each into the air, which popped open to release Raticate and Koffing. Jason sighed. "Heracross, Tackle! Snivy, Vine Whip!" Heracross charged, slamming into Raticate and knocking it back. A small yellow flash shone from behind Snivy's collar on it's sides. Then two green vines came out from Snivy's neck they struck Koffing down. "What the!?" "Now Snivy, show them on their way out!" Jason ordered, and Snivy used Vine Whip to lift and throw the Team Rocket Grunts out of the nearest window. Jason heard a whirring sound and ran to look out the window. "You're kidding me right?" In the sky was what could only be described as a large helicopter, and dangling from it was a vacuum sucking in Poké Balls galore. "Just great. How do I deal with something in the air." Jason muttered. "Neither of my Pokémon can ." He looked over at Heracross. "Wait. Hercaross, you can fly, can't you?" "Heracross!" The Single Horn Pokémon's wings began to beat and it lifted off. "Excellent!" Jason grinned. "Heracross! Use Tackle on that helicopter!" "Hercross!" Heracross took off, Snivy looking disgruntled at the fact that she couldn't do anything. Jason smiled. "You'll get your chance next time." Heracross collided with the helicopter, but bounced right off. "Hera?" Both Trainer and Pokémon were surprised. "Alright, Tackle one more time!" Jason ordered, and the Single Horn Pokémon flew towards the helicopter...only to be deflected again. Jason frowned. "Heracross, Horn Attack!" "Heracross!" Heracross hurled itself towards the helicopter once again, but this time, it was enveloped in white light, and it began to spin. "What's this?" Jason wondered, and picked up his Pokédex. "Aerial Ace, a Flying-Type slash attack which never misses." Jason grinned. "Alright! Heracross! Aerial Ace!" Heracross began to spiral faster, and tore straight through the helicopter. Poké Balls began to pour right out of both sides of the helicopter. "Now Heracross, Aerial Ace on that tube!" Heracross made a sharp u-turn, tearing through the tube. The Grunts n the cockpit of the helicopter had managed to land it, and were getting out, turning to face Jason in anger and frustration. However, the commotion had caused several other Trainers to wake up and they ran outside to find the pile of Poké Balls next to Team Rocket. "What's going on out here?" A young woman cried. "Give us back out Poké Balls." Another demanded. "Give them back?" A Grunt repeated. "Not a chance!" Another Grunt came running out, accompanied by a few others with Pokémon in cages. "Now that's just cruel!" Another Pokémon trainer spoke up. Jason fished into his sleeve, and took out his Pokégear, dialing 911. "Hello, Officer Jenny? Yes, I'd like to report a burglary. Members of some gang. Yeah, when you get here, there'll be nine of them, already caught. How? I just know." Stowing the Pokégear away, he cleared his throat to speak. "Alright, we've got to put an end to this!" Jason said, standing next to his Pokémon. He was grinning. "Seriously, it's about 2:30 AM and you...what was it, Team Rocket? Team Rocket fools wake us up stealing our Pokémon! Snivy, use Vine Whip on those cages!" Snivy released multiple vines from it's collar which snaked into the bars of the cages, and drew them in. The Team Rocker Grunts who had so recently been holding onto them ran after them, only to find their path blocked by Heracross. "Now Heracross! Endure!" The Single Horn Pokémon began to glow red, and expanded the glow to the outside like a circular barrier, similar to Protect. The barrier threw the Grunts back with no problem at all. Jason grinned. After Snivy had gotten each cage over to his side, he ordered her to turn her attention to Team Rocket. "Leech Seed now." Jason ordered, though his tone was slightly harsh. She pelted the Team Rocket Grunts with seeds. The moment they hit, they sprouted, wrapping around the Grunts, and draining their energy. The Grass Snake Pokémon chuckled. Each Trainer rushed over to the pile of Poké Balls, looking for the ones that belonged to their precious Pokémon. One of the Traners who had gotten their Pokémon back approached him to in thanks. "You know, your Heracross' Endure was rather flashy." He said. "Is that a bad thing?" "Not at all. Actually, you might have some contest potential. Have you ever considered going for a Pokémon contest?" "No, I haven't." "Well, you're in luck. If you make it through Illusion Forest, there's a contest in the same city as a Gym." "Contests?" Jason thought. It sounded fun. He grinned. "Alright." He called Heracross back into it's ball. "Since I'm awake, I might as well go now." He walked off, Snivy walking beside him, and waved. "You know, I never did figure out who was running that practice Gym. Sometime later, in a dark room, someone was muttering. There was a woman in he room, she seemed to be kneeling. "Sir, I regret to report that the attempt to steal the Pokémon from the Pokémon Center failed. We were..stopped by a young child." "Not again!" The voice spoke. It sounded very agitated. "I will not let this happen again. Follow that child and stop him at all costs!" "Yes." The woman replied. Snivy, I choose you!|Illusion Forest! Zorua and Gardenia Town! Category:Episodes Category:Jason's Saga